My Alien
by TwoCute
Summary: *Not a song-fic* Zim becomes a new student at Dib's university and Dib instantly doesn't like the green male. Dib is determined to find out who Zim is and what he's doing here on earth! But all Dib's curiosity gets the better of him when he gets drunk with Zim and suddenly finds the male to be rather attractive and everything goes down hill from there...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a RP by me and Emmakitty400, me being Dib and Emmakitty400 being Zim. **

The large lab hall in the university was full of young adults waiting to learn...well, maybe if it were a normal lab hall...no this lab hall was for one thing and one thing only: studying life beyond the stars...among other things...

The professor strode proudly to his desk and demanded everyone to be seated and silent.

"We have a new student joining us today. His name is Zim. He has moved here from Germany. It would be greatly appreciated if you all would show him around the university. Oh, and he has a very rare skin condition so please do not make fun of him. I expect you all to be on your best behavior." The professor said sternly.

Dib sat in his sit, thinking hard about this 'skin condition'. The scythe-locked haired boy narrowed his eyes at the new student then raised his hand immediately

"What about his nose? and ears! Where did those go!" Dib almost yelled, sounding like a total jerk. He had iffy feelings towards this 'Zim' character.

A lot of students either rolled their eyes or glanced at Dib for being the way he was.

"INSOLENT FOOL BOY! It is side-effect of Zim's skin condition...where I come from these features are quite normal. And the rest of you miserable meat-sacks pay no attention to Zim and we shall be excellent acquaintances!" he sneered evilly at the students but mostly Dib.

Dib stared back at the student with suspicion and watched the other male take a seat a few seats across from himself.

'Who the hell even talks like that...weirdo...' Dib huffed as he glared at the new student.

For once there was someone weirder than Dib! This intrigued the black haired human greatly. He was going to follow his gut instinct and broader line stalker traits and watch Zim closely from now on.

Zim could feel the boy staring at him and looked up before making a rude face at him and snickering  
"stoopid hyooman..." he muttered.

Dib's eyes widen at the new comer but quickly narrowed his honey eyes at the inhuman purple ones.

The bell rang signaling time to leave and Dib made his way to Zim and grabbed him by the shoulder roughly.

Still narrowing his eyes Dib said "I'm watching you, Zim." before stomping off, taking one more look behind him and heading off to his next class.

Zim stared at the boy for a moment before chuckling.

"freak!" he yelled after him. "now to Zim's next class!...where ever that is..." he muttered before wandering off.

Dib's next class was psychology. It was interesting to Dib. Learning about human behaviour and whatnot but Dib couldn't get his mind off the new student.

The human knew that guy was up to something but what? And what made him think that? A simple 'skin condition' and odd speech? It didn't seem to be enough evidence for Dib.

Dib had been into the paranormal all his life and had been waiting to have evidence for something for a really long time and the moment Zim walked in there was a feeling of…hope? It was very strange to feel this way so it must mean something right!?

If Dib pried enough into the student's life then Dib would be able to tell whether the GREEN male was human or not! To Dib, Zim was not really human, so he had to check for himself, prove himself right or wrong. And if he's right, then find out what Zim really was!

Dib copied his notes during the lecture and waited for lunch so he could hopefully find the mysterious Zim lurking around.

Zim had been sitting in a class that he had deemed to be the most tedious thing ever...geographical studies. Along with the teacher Mr. Romerez who spoke in the same monotonous tone throughout his lecture. Zim wished more than anything to get out of this class but he needed the knowledge it had to offer for his "project"

When the bell finally rang for lunch, Zim was the first one out of the classroom. He bolted down the hallway before running into a familiar dark haired and big-headed figure.

"Watch where you're going, stink-beast!" Zim growled.

Dib was about to apologize to the person he bumped into when he realized it was Zim!

"Zim!" Dib said with suspicion.

"You were expecting maybe somebody else?" he growled as he bent down to pick up his books and papers.

Dib blushed a little, still with an angry expression as he watched the new kid pick up his things. Zim was the exact person Dib was looking for.

"Um, actually...no." Dib admitted. "I said I was watching you, remember!?"

Zim smirked to himself but kept it out of Dibs view.

"Sorry creeper-boy Zim does not enjoy the company of stalkers..." he chuckled evilly.

After Zim had collected his dropped items, he pushed past Dib roughly and made his way to the cafeteria with a large cackle.

Dib groaned at the other male.

Dib wasn't a stalker per say! He just needed to make sure Zim was a safe contribution to earth, someone as suspicious looking as Zim must be carefully 'observed'.

Yes, that was it; Dib was observing Zim's behaviour, like the human learned in psychology.

Dib stood in the hall way as people stared at his presence. Dib wasn't sure whether he should follow the green male or go off somewhere else. Dib decided to follow Zim and watch him from afar.

Dib ran into the cafe to spot the boy and found him at a table, alone, poking food. Dib narrowed his eyes and walked to his own table that was always empty. It wasn't too far from Zim which was good.

Dib made his own lunch and took it out. It was an egg salad sandwich and Dib eat it while trying not to be too obvious as he 'observed' the other male...

'Why isn't he eating!? People eat!' Dib questioned in his head, narrowing his eyes at Zim.

Zim could sense the other boy staring at him but ignored him and tried not to look conspicuous.

Zim continued to poke at the food on his plate before spearing a small price of meat on his fork, eyeing it suspiciously before eating it.

The taste was absolutely atrocious and Zim regretted eating it. Shortly after swallowing, Zim could feel a burning sensation inside of him. He began to cough. The sensation started off like a small flare but was now feeling like a raging flame.

Zim began to scream in agony and dropped to his knees trying to cough up the meat.

Dib watched Zim in fascination.

The human was shocked to see that Zim was...chocking?! Dib wanted to go up and see if the green boy was ok but that seemed really creepy to the human. The green boy might get the wrong idea or something.

So Dib waited to see if Zim would stop chocking and if he doesn't stop THEN Dib would make his way to the other male. That was Dib's rescue plan.

"Oh my god!"

"Is that guy chocking?!"

"Someone help!"

"Go get a professor!" people began to yell and gather around Zim. Zim knew this wasn't good. At this rate he would be discovered! Especially if a professor got involved.

"No, no! Z-Zim is *cough* fine! I simply...am having an allergic reaction to something I ate!" he said quickly.

Dib found himself amongst the crowd, shoving people away to get a look at Zim.

At first Dib was scared that someone was actually chocking but then he connected the dots.

"If you really had an allergic reaction then why did you eat the food!? Huh!?" Dib questioned Zim as he pointed an accusing finger at the male.

Zim glared at the boy and growled a bit.

"Zim was not paying attention...he was too busy wondering how to get yooooou to stop staring at me!" he growled menacingly.

All of the kids turned and looked at dib.

Dib's eyes widened and he gulped.

"I-I wasn't staring..." Dib lied terribly.

Nobody believed Dib of course, not because he was a bad liar but because the black haired boy did that a lot.

"Wow Dib! Trying to scare off the new comers now?" A guy rudely said.

"Yeah, geez, you're such a freak!" A girl relied.

Dib's face paled and he narrowed his eyes at Zim again before leaving to sit back at his table.

'Why is the world is so cold to me...' Dib thought as he sat and stared at the table. 'Maybe I am being a freak...'

Dib didn't like doubting himself but it was hard when everyone was against him.

Zim smiled smugly at the mayhem he was causing.

After everyone left and Zim thought no one was looking, he brought out his atom processor and scanned the meat, deciding to tell his tallest about the horrible effects it had on him.

Lunch finished and Dib had one more class to attend to; Science.

Dib didn't like science but his father would only let Dib stay home if he took a science course during university. It was a good thing that Dib was excellent at understanding science naturally.

Zim walked into his next class and sat down comfortably in his chair before seeing dib enter the room.

"YOOOOOUUU! What are you doing here?!" he demanded, almost ready to throw a chair at the boy.

Dib jumped at the sudden yelling. The human looked at the source and face palmed.

Zim was taking science too!?

"Hey! I should be asking you that!" Dib said, heading towards Zim with a frown since the alien choose the seat next to his own seat. No one sits beside Dib so it was reasonable why it was empty.

"I've been taking this class way longer than you have." Dib said as he took his seat and got his things out beside the green boy.

"Well Zim needs this class to learn different earth compounds!...I mean...to learn..." he replied.  
Zim's expression soured when he saw that he would be sitting next to the human.

"Mr. professor teacher guy sir, may Zim have permission to switch seating arrangements?" he asked with a salute

"No." the professor replied bluntly without looking at him.

Zim growled and sat wanting this class to get over with quickly.

Dib chuckled at Zim's misfortune under his breath.

"He's a jerk...just so you know." Dib warned Zim for no particular reason.

Although Zim posted as a threat to Dib, the human was refreshing to have someone finally sitting beside him.

"Zim still does not know the stink-beast's name." he said to him with a frown. "Are u going to tell Zim or do I have to stalk the stalker and find out myself?" he chuckled evilly.

Dib blushed for some reason. No one has ever asked what his name was; it was just natural to find out through a rumour or something worse.

Dib tried to hide his embarrassment with an angry look. "Dib. My name is Dib and I'm not a stalker, I just don't trust you." The human pouted with his arms crossed over his chest.

Zim smiled evilly. "For a good reason, I suspect?...you should not trust Zim...but you may find that out in a most difficult way.." he laughed evilly.

Dib narrowed his eyes dangerously at Zim. "Now I really don't trust you." he muttered sourly. "But I'll figure it out sooner or later." Dib said with an evil smirk, turning his stalker switch to its maximum level.

"Is that a challenge Zim senses on the horizon? Has Zim finally managed to find a nemesis worthy of his greatness?" he asked hopefully with an unnerving smile.

"Oh, you found a nemesis alright. Whatever you're up to I'll stop you!" Dib tried to keep his voice quite low as the professor lectured.

"If you can catch me!" Zim teased as he snickered. He then held out his hand for Dib to shake "This is a normal hyoooman hand gesture signifying a deal, yes? From this day forth we shall be each other's adversary, trying to destroy them before the other destroys us! deal?"

Dib thought hard for a second and looked at Zim's hand. Three fingers. Dib narrowed his eyes again. There was something not human about this green skinned, no eared, no nosed, weird talking, allergic to meat, three fingered, evil guy!

Dib took Zim's hand and shook it strongly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, it's been soooo long for this one. I hope you like it~**

Zim smiled evilly then turned away as if nothing had happened and tried to catch up on his notes from the professor's lecture.

Dib gave the creature a worried look but shook his head. He was going to have to follow the other boy home after this class. He needed to know where Zim 'plotted' but he needed to make sure Zim didn't know he was being followed...which was going to be hard...and a little scary since he gave the boy the okay to destroy him. And destroy was such a vague word, it could mean ANYTHING! Dib had to be extra careful for next time he'll carry weapons...like...a spoon or something.

After class ended, Zim gathered his things and went to his locker grabbing some books that he stole from the library to use for research before leaving the building with a triumphant walk to him. Of course, following closely but carefully behind was Dib. But after a few minutes, Dib was shock to see that he didn't have to do much 'sneaking'. In fact, the human was blatantly behind the green menace. Dib tilted his head in confusion  
'Did Zim know he was following him? Did Zim want this?' The more Dib thought about it the more nervous he got but by the looks of it Zim had his head in the clouds so the human shrugged it off and continued to follow Zim.

When they reached Zim's home, an alarm ring in Dib's head, it screamed 'NOT NORMAL!' The house was clearly foreign looking with those huge wires sticking out. Dib hid behind the fence and watched Zim enter this strange structure that may have been considered a house.

Before Zim could reach the door, it flew open and out came flying a tiny green dog that pounced onto Zim, knocking him flat on his bottom.

"GIR! What has Zim told you about this 'affection' you display? You are supposed to act like a good and well-trained human dog monster! not...a...bad and untrained one!" Zim yelled at the tiny being and smacked him off then got up, dusted himself off and grabbed the dog by its ear and throwing it back in the house before walking into it himself.

Dib stared at the scene that just played before him. His dog was green!? Maybe Zim did have a skin condition…Dib mused slowly as he felt some guilt swell up inside him.

Looking around, Dib slowly went up to the window to see what was going on inside the house.

Zim was sitting on the couch, dog sitting next to him watching a show about a scary monkey, scanning book after book that he had with a strange device. Every time he finished with one he would hold it close to his backpack for a moment and continue to the next.

Dib examined the device closely from the glass window and knew for a fact it wasn't  
anything man made. In flash, Dib bust through the door, pointing a finger at Zim and his device.

"That's not a human device!" Dib screamed in horror. "What is that!? Huh?!" Dib said getting close to Zim and trying to see what he was doing with the device. "You sucking up human knowledge!? You some kind of alien!? Are you!? Are you?" Dib said in a rush. The human was excited, scared and curious all at the same! What was Zim!?

Zim jolted up at the outburst and backed up quickly on the couch.

"No! Zim is normal! Zim has...ummmm...learning defects, yes! I have trouble learning things and this helps me! But the Dib should not and cannot come into Zim's base! HOME!  
Zim said home! This is where all of Zim's belongings are! Does the human think he can  
barge in and leave unharmed? Zim thinks NOT! GIR! Remove the human!"! Zim commanded.

Dib looked around frantically for this 'Gir' person but nothing happened. Dib hung his  
arms loosely in defeat. "Who's Gir?" the human asked .

Zim frowned and turned to the green dog on the couch. "GIR! REMOVE THE HYOOMAN OR NO MORE  
TACOS FOR YOU!" he yelled this time and Dib flinched.

Immediately, Gir jolted up while crying "TACOOOS!"

Dib's eyes widened at the sight of a talking green dog suddenly flying towards him! "Dogs  
don't talk!" the human exclaimed as Gir carried him over his head by lifting the human by  
his butt and throwing him out the front door, with an insane giggle.

"And stay out filthy!" Zim yelled as he slammed the door and went back to his scanning.

Dib dusted his bottom with a groan and muttered curses under his breath. The defeated human took one more look at the house before going to his own home.

When Dib reached his home, his younger and much scarier sister was working on the last level of her new video game.

"What took you so long to get home? ahh nevermind...dad's going to be home late again so you have to make dinner for both of us..." Gaz said grouchily without looking up from her game.

Dib ignored everything Gaz said and went on a tangent. "Gaz! I think there's an alien on earth and he goes to my university! I don't know for sure yet! But my gut instincts say he's an alien!" Dib said in excited suspicion. "He has green skin and no ears, and no nose AND he only has three fingers on each hand Gaz! And I went over to his house-" Suddenly  
Dib was cut off by his angry sibling.

"I don't care about your crazy fantasies Dib! I just want to finish my game, have dinner, and go to bed, don't you dare rob me of those!" she glared at him angrily.

Dib frowned, muttering a 'they're not fantasies' then he headed to his room to lay down and think about today's events.

'Zim must be some kind of creature not from earth! From the moon maybe?' Dib wondered then rolled to face his ceiling. The human remembered Zim calling his house, a 'base'...Dib needed to know more about Zim's base, get some spy cameras in there and everything. Alien bases were always an awesome thing aliens had.

Until then, Dib should probably make dinner so his sister wouldn't kill him. Dib made spaghetti for dinner and eat it up in his room while trying to look for his old spy cameras he got for his birthday with his birthday money. Dib was absolutely positive that Zim was from the moon and he wanted inside that base!

After finding the cameras, putting him in his bag and finishing his schoolwork, Dib headed off to bed.

\\\\\\\\\

Zim sat in his base and began to plot before the TV flashed on and showed the face of a very tall figure.

Zim bowed low. "Greetings my Tallests, how may Zim be of service?"

"Hi, Zim" Purple said in a bored tone. Red wasn't there it seemed. "Just checking up on your progress...'cause I have to. So, got anything useful to tell me about…Earth..."

"Yes, my tallest, of course! This planet has extremely strange life forms called 'hyoomans'. They are very tall but very stupid. Then there is meat, oh the horrible meat!  
It is some sort of human delicacy but can cause large amounts of discomfort in an Irken.  
Also, Zim has made an enemy. He is unlike the others, he's is slightly more intelligent and pays close attention to happenings around him. But have no fear, Zim will destroy him  
so that he will have no impact on the coming invasion." Zim happily explained.

Purple was now interested in what Zim was saying. "Tall...but stupid? And food that...hurts us!? I didn't think it was possible!" The purple tallest seemed almost afraid. Then he had a thought. "Shouldn't you make 'friends' not enemies, Zim? You can get  
a lot of information off people who trust you." Purple said with a nod.

"That is true my tallest, but him becoming an enemy was unavoidable I'm afraid...he was getting too noisy. He began following me and managed to infiltrate my base." Zim explained.

Purple hummed in the back of his throat. "That's really creepy." was all Purple could conjure for a response. "Well, if that's it, I'll be waiting to hear more from you Zim."  
Then screen went black

Zim sighed and flopped onto the couch removing his contacts and wig and plopping them on the couch.

"Day one, complete..." he muttered to himself. Zim was so exhausted from his first day on earth that he fell asleep immediately on his couch.

\\\\\\\\

The next morning, Zim strolled casually down the sidewalk to the university, carrying a Irken weapon inside his boot, and keeping an eye open for Dib.  
Of course, Dib woke up extra early that morning and hide behind a tree a fair distance away from Zim's house, waiting for him to leave.

When the coast was clear, Dib hurried to Zim's front door but when he got to the door he heard a robotic like sound and turned his head to notice that one the gnome's eyes were a bright red and was charging an arm.

Dib eyes widened and before he could react he was hit with a laser. The human screamed in agony as he twisted the door knob to avoid getting hit again.

Gir opened the door and tilted his head but Dib just pushed the 'dog' out of the way and closed the front door, panted and wining.

"Lasers!? Really!?" Dib complain for another five minutes before looking at Gir. "I'm just...going to look around...Ok?" Dib said nervously then walked by the strange animal cautiously.

Dib had to be quick if he was going to make it to school on time!

\\\\\

Back at the university, Zim was sitting and readying his supplies for class when he noticed Dib was missing.

'Where's the stink-boy?...has he given up already?' Zim smirked at the thought 'victory for Irk!' the alien chanted in his head.

Zim looked up at the clock to see that there was 15 minutes left until the lectured stared. The alien huffed and waited.

/

"Where is it!?" Dib yelled, pulling his hair. He couldn't find a base anywhere here, just a frigging kitchen with a toilet inside!

Finally Gir walked in the kitchen, totally ignoring the frustrated boy and getting food in the fridge. Dib looked at the green dog.

"Hey, where's the base." the human demanded. Gir turned to look at Dib, pointed to the toilet then grabbed his sandwich and left.

Dib looked at the toilet and slowly went up to it and looked inside...there was no water inside!? Dib winced when he figured he had to go inside the toilet to get to the base...disgusting.

Dib stepped inside then looked around until he found a string. Curiously, Dib pulled it and screamed bloody murder as it swallowed the human up and into Zim's base. Landing on his boney bum, Dib let out a whine for the third time and looked at his new surroundings.

The human gasped at the sheer amazingness of the place. "Whoa...a real base!" the black haired boy squealed.

Dib's heart raced as he touched everything like a child in a candy store but then Dib reminded himself that he had a mission to do and he needed to do it fast, so he expertly placed his cameras hidden from sight.

The human took some time trying to find a way back up when he found an elevator. He went inside and back up the first floor and into the kitchen area again.

The 22 year old had never seen anything so awesome and cool in his entire life. Zim was definitely an alien! the very fact making Dib excited to the core. But there had to a reason Zim came here, so Dib needed to know that next.

Before Dib left the house, he planted another camera and told the dog that he never saw anything and booked it out the door.

Gir sat at the TV and smiled. "Such a nice big headed boy~"

\\\\\

Zim finally saw Dib enter the classroom and began throwing paper balls that he had made during the gruesome wait at Dib then the alien laughed evilly.

Dib narrowed his eyes at the alien sitting in his class, ignoring the paper balls since he was so used to them being thrown at him.

Taking a seat behind the creature, Dib continued to glare at Zim. The human needed to find a way to get Zim to tell him his plan, it was the next step in uncovering paranormal secrets. It was true, the human read it in a space magazine. Dib decided to just write Zim a note; plain and simple.

'What are you planning, alien!' read the note that hit Zim in the back said.

Zim rubbed the back of his head and glared at Dib, bearing his zipper-shaped teeth before reading the note.

He stared at it for a moment as paranoia built up inside the tiny ikren. 'Dib didn't know did he? There was no way he could...was there?' Zim questioned seriously.

Zim decided against it and wrote on the back of Dib's original note. 'I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.' (Misspelling almost everything) and tossed it back with ease.

Dib manage to catch the thing without too much struggle and pouted when he read the note. 'Obviously he would deny it.' Dib thought sourly.

Dib wrote back to Zim on a new piece of paper. 'Liar! I'm not stupid! I've been searching for a someone like you for YEARS and I know for sure you have a reason to be here! Kinda like a destiny thing, you know? So tell me your plans! At least tell me if you're from the Moon. C:' Dib was hoping the happy face he draw at the end would sway Zim to tell him. Dib threw the note lightly onto Zim's desk and blushed when people started giving him looks.

Zim watched the tiny note lad on his desk and with a smirk, Zim picked it up and opened it. After reading the note, Zim tried to contain his laughter but a loud 'pfft' was heard causing a good majority of the class to look at Zim. Then Zim burst out laughing.

Dib's face went really red and deflated at Zim's unexpected reaction.

"Zim! If you are going to laugh like that, do it outside the class room where it is less disruptive!" the professor scolded as he pointed to the nearest exit in the room with an unimpressed look on his face that said 'grow up you little brat'.

Without hesitation, Zim got up and made his way out the door. Once the door closed shut, a faint cracking up from the green student could be heard.

Dib's face continued to pursue a dark red hue; he didn't think his note was funny at all. Dib decided to stay in class for as long as he could, trying to get his notes down but it bugged him that Zim hadn't come back from the hall yet so Dib got up to 'use the washroom'. It was a nice thing not having to really asked the use the washroom anymore.

Zim sitting on the floor was the first thing Dib saw when he closed the door behind him.

The human gave Zim a stern look. "Why did you laugh like that!?" the human pouted now.

Zim looked at Dib with a smirk, the alien was a lot more relaxed now. "The Moon? Really?! Of all the possible planets, you pick the Moon?!" he chuckled from the mere stupidity of the human. "What a dumb human you are...perhaps I gave you too much credit...you aren't smarter than other humans, you're just more aware of your surroundings..."Zim crossed his arms and huffed in slight disappointment.

Dib crossed his arms over his chest with a huff right after Zim did. "The moon is awesome, I'll have you know! And what do you mean 'not smarter than the other humans', you'd be amazed at the stuff I can do!" Dib said with a smirk, thinking about how he got into the alien's base. "Plus, everyone else here thinks you're perfectly normal, even more normal than me! But I saw through your disguise!" Dib said in triumph. Then he stopped for a second.

"Are you from Pluto then?" Dib asked curiously.

"That's not even a planet and noooo...if you really wanna know i might tell you...but then I would have to kill you..." Zim smirked gleefully, making Dib narrow his eyes.

"I don't know, I kinda like living...for now anyways." Dib said with a shrug as he actually headed towards the washroom, he figured he'd figure Zim out after school when he got his cameras working.

Zim finally collected himself and walked back into the classroom and took his seat. He was getting a little worried now...could it be that Dib really did know? If so, how much?


End file.
